PokéTales-Eevee
by SaraNomed
Summary: When James finds a stray baby Eevee caught out in the rain, he can't help but bring them home. But, who's Pokemon will they ultimately be? Spoiler: A short tale of how Jane meets her dear Eevee.


James ducked his head down, getting a better grip o his umbrella as a gust of wind kicked up, flapping his coat around. He could swear the rain was coming down harder now and that the temperature had dropped in only the last few minutes. After filling out a few order forms and emails touching base with clients, he had finally been able to lock up for the day and head back to their house. Jessie had opted to stay home that day, as Jane had been ill with a cold and she wanted to be able to concentrate more on her care. He wasn't all that surprised at the poor child's condition; the cold, wet spring they had been having was enough to get anyone sick.

"And I'm going to as well if I don't get out of this weather!" he sighed to himself as he trudged on, avoiding puddles, "Almost home...just a few more blocks."

Passing an alleyway, he paused, swearing he had heard a high, thin cry. Listening, he heard it again several more times and curiosity compelled him to investigate. Stepping into the alley, he tried to determine the source of the noise and finally realized it was coming from underneath a nearby dumpster. The cry was definitely one of distress, and concern now driving him as well, he carefully and slowly kneeled down to discover what it was. He gaped in shock at what he had found-a tiny Eevee, soaking wet from the rain and filthy from the mud and refuse around it, huddled inside a half-rotted crate that said 'Mako and Co.', it's eyes tightly shut.

"What in the-?! Oh you poor little thing!" he gasped, then reached out his hand, "I'll get you out of there! Come on...psst! Psst!"

The Eevee opened it's eyes and stared at him, then folded it's ears back and fearfully scrunched itself further into a corner of the crate.

James frowned in confusion. Normally he had a 'way' with Pokemon, being able to convey to them he was a trustworthy friend. A thought crossed his mind; what if this Eevee had been tossed aside by an abusive or heartless trainer? It would explain it's terrified, tear-filled eyes. James felt his own eyes water at the sight of this ragged, helpless creature, and he vowed not to leave until he had Eevee safely with him.

He softened his voice, "Eeeeveee...come here, little one! I know you're scared, but it's okay! I want to help you! Come on!"

Still, the Pokemon refused to get closer, instead simply keeping itself as far from his reach as it could manage. After a couple minutes, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he came up with a plan. He pulled out Inkay's Pokeball and released him, careful to keep him under the umbrella.

"Inkay? I need your help. See that Eevee?" he pointed under the dumpster, and after taking a glance, Inkay nodded, "We have to try and rescue them; I don't know how long they'll last in this weather. But, they're scared and I don't think they trust me. But they might trust you. Can you see if you can convince them to come out?"

Inkay smiled and saluted with one tentacle before squeezing himself under the lip of the dumpster and addressed Eevee, "Ink! Inkay-ink!" _'Hello! I'm Inkay!'_

Eevee lifted it's head and blinked at him, "Eee..." _'Hi...'_

Inkay smiled, _"I know you're afraid, but it's okay! My trainer here is really nice and he won't hurt you. He just wants to help you get out of this rain."_

 _"How...how do I know?"_ the Eevee shivered and sneezed, curling his tail around himself.

 _"I was just a weak, baby Inkay when he found and caught me. But that didn't stop him from taking me in. I've never been that good at battling, but he still kept me, and has loved and cared for me for a long time. He loves Pokemon, and really wants to help you, and so do I! So please, come with us?"_

After another minute of consideration, Eevee hesitantly slunk from his box and within range of James' hand, who gingerly touched the Pokemon' neck ruff and smiled softly, "There, there. See? You're alright. Come on now..."

Gently, he scooped Eevee up and unzipped his coat a little to place them underneath his vest and shirt. Recalling Inkay and thanking him for the help, James re-fastened his coat and carefully cradled Eevee against his chest as he resumed his journey home. At first the tiny Pokemon whimpered and shuddered uncontrollably, but after a couple minutes, between the warmth of James' body and the steady, soothing beat of his heart, his began to relax, feeling that maybe he was safe as last.

Jessie poked her head around the corner as she heard the front door open then quickly slam shut. James hung his umbrella on the doorknob and shook his hair out.

"Well, you look like a drowned Rattata!" she said with a teasing smirk, approaching him, "How was business today?"

"I don't doubt it," he replied, carefully removing his coat, "And pretty good, actually, considering not that many people were out today. How's Jane doing?"

"She's much better! Her fever is gone and she has an appetite again. Meowth and Wobbuffet are giving her a bath while I was making a snack for her."

Smiling warmly, he glanced down and briefly rested his hand on her lightly rounded belly, "And how's this little guy doing today?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Oh, just fine! In fact, he's been kicking like crazy all day. I guess something's got him excited..."

For the first time, she noticed how James was standing, with one arm held across his chest and asked, "Why are you doing that?"

He bit his lip and thought, _'Uh-oh, here we go...'_ before saying, "Jessie? Darling? Well, when I was walking home, I um...you see-"

Suddenly, a sneeze came from his under his shirt, coupled with several whines and a lot of wiggling.

Jessie's eyes widened briefly before narrowing again as she glared at James, who had instinctively winced and leaned away under her withering look, _"James!_ What did you do?! You can't just bring home every stray Pokemon you find! This is becoming a habit!"

"But Jessie!" he protested, "I couldn't just leave this poor thing out there! He was going to drown or freeze!"

She jabbed a finger at him, "Listen, I know that you-"

At that moment Eevee wriggled his way to the top of James's shirt and popped his small head into view with a loud squeak.

Instantly, Jessie's attitude changed, and she clapped her hands together, eyes shining and grinning ear-to-ear with a squeal of delight, "An Eevee?! You found an Eevee! Oh my goodness what a precious little dear! Come to mama!"

Before James could warn or stop her, she plucked Eevee from him and giggled, holding the tiny Pokemon close, "Aren't you just-"

Terrified anew by the sudden, loud noises and being grabbed, Eevee cried and struggled to break away. A moment later the Pokemon managed to slip from her grasp and darted under the nearby couch, crouching in the far corner and whimpering. After a few minutes of trying and failing to coax him back out, they gave up for the time being.

James shook his head, "I was going to tell you, he's a little skittish..."

"Well, he'll warm up to me soon. Especially if I give him some of those new gourmet treats!" Jessie said confidently.

"Wait..." he raised his eyebrow, "Warms up to _you?_ Who said he was going to be _your_ Pokemon?"

Jessie crossed her arms, "You know very well I've always wanted an Eevee!"

"But I'm the one who found them, so technically, he should be mine."

Jessie tapped her foot and thought to herself, _'Fine. If this is how it's gonna be, time to pull out the big guns.'_

Sticking out her lower lip, Jessie layed one hand over her heart and the other across her abdomen, "But _Jaaaaames!_ I'm carrying our child! Our second one, in fact. Don't you think I deserve something special?!"

James's jaw dropped, "Bu-but-but-" he sputtered, then cried, "Oh come _on_! That's not fair! Now you're just playing dirty!"

She smirked, "All's fair in love and war, my dear, and this is war."

They continued to debate the issue until Wobbuffet waddled around the corner with a still damp-haired Jane in her pajamas riding atop his head, giggling and cheering, "Giddy up Wobba!"

Temporarily forgetting their argument, Jessie turned and scooped her up, "There's my baby girl! Are you feeling better?"

She sniffled, "Uh huh," then spotted James and reached toward him with a happy squeal, "Daddy!"

Grinning, James took her and hugged her close, "Hey there princess! How you doing?"

"Good!"

He kissed her forehead, "That's our little fighter!"

Meowth appeared then, his fur wet and ears pinned back, still carrying a dripping wash-cloth which he dropped and said with annoyance, "De kid's clean. Yer welcome."

Suddenly, at hearing a low whimpering, Meowth's ears flicked forward again, "What's dat?" he asked before quickly pin-pointing the noise and peering under the couch, "Hey! Did youse guys know dere's an Eevee under 'ere?!

Jessie sighed, "Yes, we know..."

"If _someone_ hadn't scared the poor thing..." mumbled James, earning himself a side-ways glare.

Jane wiggled and whined to be put down, and James gently set her on her feet before picking up where he and Jessie had left off. Jane overheard small bits of their conversation as she played with the ribbon on her pajama collar, such as where he had been found and what in before padding over to Wobbuffet and Meowth, who had both approached the couch under which Eevee hid, trying to talk to the small Pokemon. As her parents quietly but fiercely debated and her 'uncles' soon gave up and left, Jane flopped onto the floor and looked at Eevee.

"Mako!" she giggled, "Mako! Eevee!"

He stared back at the tiny child, their eyes locked and on some deeper, inexplicable level, began to form a bond. This continued for several minutes, Pokemon and human staring into each others very hearts before Eevee calmly stood and walked out to her. Unbeknownst to her parents, Jane grinned and gently rubbed Eevee's face, who smiled and trilled at her, pushing his head into her hand before she lifted him into her arms and started to waddle into the hallway.

Jessie was the first to notice her holding something and asked, "Jane? Sweetie, what is that?"

She turned around, an ear-to-ear grin on her face and Jessie and James both gasped in surprise at the sight of their daughter clutching the same Pokemon who only minutes ago had been too frightened to let anyone near them. Eevee was smiling as much as the small child who held him, his fluffy tail wiggling with contentment.

Puffing out her chest, Jane proudly declared, "Mine!" before turning back around and walking away.

The two adults stood dumbfounded for several moments, until James finally gave a resigned sigh and said, "Well, I guess that answers that question..."


End file.
